Nullkate013114
01:20 AA: Sorry to have taken your glory. 01:20 AG: "Hahahah!" Nullar laughs, expectedly, and shrugs, looking at the bowerywoman. "It's all good. Maybe this'll keep her entertained for a while." 01:21 AA: "I hoped for as much." 01:21 AA: "A misandric ruler confronted with a defiant male would likely render the situation worse for the rest of us." 01:22 AG: "Well. Most of you, at least. I can't do much wrong, apparently, even when I discuss my quadrants in her realm." 01:22 AG: "I think she has a thing for those with prominent nooks." 01:22 AA: "Are you one of her supporters, or simply along for the ride?" 01:24 AG: "You may not remember this but one time a short while ago, Scarlet took one of us and imprisoned him. I saved him, but he went back to her. We are all in danger from her. Take that as you will." 01:25 AA: So the queen is a protective entity? 01:26 AG: "More protective than Scarlet, at least. She does seem to want us to go to war, though. I normally wouldn't mind, but she seems to want the heads of the prospit heros delivered on an exceptionally large platter and I am unwlling to do so considering my kissmesis is there." 01:27 AA: "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." 01:28 AA: "I think gaining her trust like this will help us, in the long run." 01:30 AG: Nullar nods. "I didn't know a human could think so... surreptitiously." 01:31 AA: Kate purses her lips. "It's simply that we are against great odds, we can't afford to make mistakes." 01:32 AG: "Yes, well. If going against Prospit means we have to kill our friends, I don't know how into it I am. Sami may not be there but her matesprit is." 01:32 AA: "We won't allow it to get to that point." 01:33 AG: "I don't think even we can stop a war," Nullar says, frowning. "Maybe we can slow it, though." 01:33 AA: "The best thing for us to do is to delay that event as long as we can, then act. 01:33 AA: "Perhaps when we are more capable, we can take on the dersite army, but until then, we must bide our time." 01:35 AG: "Or the prospite one, yes," Null muses. "It'll be a while before anyone besides me is ready to take on much of anything, no offense. But what I mean to say is prospite may be a challenge too." 01:36 AA: "Are they not allies?" 01:38 AG: "Prospite and Derse," Null asks, looking bewildered. "Why would Derse attack them if they were," 01:38 AA: "No, aren't we, the players, working with prospit?" 01:38 AA: "Or are we a neutral party set to destroy both sides?" 01:41 AG: "I think the ones here on Derse are working with Derse," Null says, looking confused by her assumptions. "I still don't want to fight my acquaintances, though." 01:41 AA: "I think I am just as confused as you are." 01:42 AA: "However, being able to take on both armies would be a safe bet." 01:42 AA: "Just in case." 01:44 AG: Nullar frowns, then shrugs. "Yes, I suppose so. This whole war thing seems so sudden, though." 01:45 AA: "How powerful are you now, anyway?" 02:01 AG: "I'm about ready to god tier, between powerleveling and blank skill blocks," she admits." 02:01 AG: minus quote hwatevr 02:10 AA: "Wow. I suppose a single god tier can't handle the queen herself, then." 02:14 AA: "I think I'm about to wake up, I'll talk to you on the other side when you are available." 02:14 AA: Kate's Dreamself Passes out on the floor.